


Comfort Food

by tptigger



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds John prowling the kitchen in the small hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kissingdaylight for all the beta help--couldn't have done it without you. All remaining mistakes, however, are All My Fault. This takes place just after "Goodbye to All That" and contains season 2 spoilers through that episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and situations are the property of Sarah Connor Pictures Inc., C-2 Pictures, and Warner Brothers Entertainment. They were created by James Cameron, Josh Friedman. No copyright infringement in intended.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Derek asked, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Shouldn't you?" John snapped back, his head buried in the cupboard he rummaged around, rearranging various and sundry food items.

"I thought we might have a mouse."

"Just me looking for some cocoa."

"Sounds good."

John pulled his head out of the cupboard for a moment, fixing his uncle with a confused look. Then he turned his attention back to his search.

Derek went to the neighboring cabinet, grabbing two mugs and setting them on the counter. A moment later, John set the cocoa on the counter, saw the mugs, and fixed Derek with a death glare.

Derek looked down, realizing he'd pulled out a set of mugs reading "World's Greatest Mom" and "World's Greatest Dad". He flushed, cursing the owners of the house they currently occupied for not taking those mugs with them, and hastily put the mugs back in the cabinet--shoving the Dad one all the way to the back where it would hopefully never see the light of day again--at least until its rightful owner returned for it. Derek was more careful as picked out replacements, making sure to grab some with matching Far Side panels.

He was surprised John hadn't come up with a sarcastic remark about the "Mom" one, but the moment Derek had hastened to dispose of the offending mugs, John had returned to ignoring him--and busied himself with filling the tea kettle. He started the stove, watching the gas flames erupt from the burner. Once the fire was lit, however, John continued to stare at the flames

Derek opened the box of cocoa packets, tearing one open. "A watched pot never boils." He dumped the cocoa into the mug. "Or a watched kettle."

"Wanna bet?" John asked morosely.

Derek put the now empty cocoa packet on the counter and turned. "John, look at me."

"Why? Do you want to make sure my eyes aren't dilated or glassy 'cause I'm on something?"

"Well, now I do."

John turned, waiting to roll his eyes until Derek could see. Derek, however, was more worried about the fact that John's eyes were ringed in black.

"Trouble sleeping or were you up programming half the night again?"

"Does it matter?" John slumped against the counter.

"You need your rest."

"Why? So I can grow up to be the Great John Connor that everyone dies for?"

"No," Derek said gently. "So that *my nephew* doesn't make himself sick."

John stared, eying his uncle suspiciously as if looking for a catch. Derek took a step towards him, reaching out to touch John's shoulder. "John..."

John looked at Derek's hand, as if unsure what to make of the contact. Derek took a step forward, his other hand going to John's other shoulder. The boy tensed, and Derek stopped, nearly taking a step back--except that John closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders awkwardly. Derek returned the hug, a knot in his stomach untying as John started to relax against him.

The whistling of the teakettle cut through the moment, and John jumped away opening the kettle and snapping off the burner. "Um..."

Derek reached out, quickly dumped another cocoa packet into the empty mug, then poured the steaming water into the mugs.

"Want marshmallows?" John asked.

"Sure," Derek said, deciding he could go along with the "pretend nothing had happened" scenario. After all, John was smiling.


End file.
